Love at First Slap
by Darklight25833
Summary: If you told me I would fall in love with a hot headed wolf...I would have told you... One shot Bella/Paul
1. Love at First Slap

If you would have told me two years ago that a Vampire would bring me love than take it away leaving me empty and in pain, I would have told you Edward would never do that well he did I was left alone...a couple of months past by and I became friends with the pack of Lapush.

A man was in that pack who drove me to the point I slapped him the first time I met him, He had short black hair that gleamed in the sun, His tan was perfection not a blemsh in sight, and his eyes where the most enticing thing about this man his eyes where lit like a live wire his short temper made him shift more than anyone else but I loved seeing that silver wolf.

I guess you could call it love at first sight or Imprinting but I call it love at first slap, He was my everything and he brought out the Bella that Edward tried so hard to melt away.

I groaned as I woke up from my deep sleep the first time in months, I Immediately looked up to see our smiling Daughter as she played with her toes in her crib. I smiled and walked over to her "Hows Mommy's sleeping princess?"I cooed as I picked her up, She had long ringlets of black hair and tan skin from her fathers side but her blue eyes where from my mother.

I smiled as I walked down the staircase to see Paul spread out on the couch, I felt my heart give that flutter and I poked him "Paul wake up"I said while poking his side, He opened his eyes and let out a groan "What did I miss?"He asked I laughed "You're lovely Lady's making breakfast"I said as I placed our daughter into her seat and locking the guard table tightly around her.

"Really?"He asked his face lit up, I rolled my eyes his belly was always more important sometimes "Yes"I answered back as I started to cook for a army, I felt two large arms in circled me "Now I know why I married you"He said as his nose brushed across my neck I shivered and laughed "yup, Cause I can cook"I said He smirked and I left my heart leap out of my chest.

"Momma! Dada!"Called out our daughter as she flung her arms up and started to fuss, I went to go to her but Paul stoped me "Let me"He said as he kissed my head. I watched as he went to get her out and with a smacking sound hit my ears our daughter Hailey Had smacked her father right where I did the first time we met.

Suddenly the food didn't seem that important cause of my husbands dumbstruck expression, I started to laugh as he rubbed his cheek "Don't laugh that hurt"He said as I laughed so hard I couldn't joined me Hailey tight in his arms looking at us with a odd expression.

I placed my hand on his red cheek "Love at first slap"I said he smirked "All of you Swans hit so hard"He said as his eyes went from me to the daughter who was looking at her parents with a toothless grin.

Now if you said I would fall in love with a hot headed wolf and have a daughter who was a little cut out of him..I would said you where dead right.


	2. The Beginning of This Story

_"The eyes are windows to a mans soul, One look and you will know his fate..."- My Grandmother._

* * *

I _loved_ Edward Cullen or...at least I thought so...

"If you want my soul than take it! I don't want it!"I screamed at him, He just stared at me like a perfect statue I don't think he was breathing, I felt my heart rip out of my chest. The pain when he looked at me his eyes swimming with I don't know what "This is the last time that You will see me, It will be like we never existed"He said was that supposed to make me feel anybetter to know that I won't have anything to remind me?

He left me alone in the woods with the tingle of where his lips had touched my head, I ran after him the pain in my chest expanding till I could only lay down on the soft ground and fall into a troubled sleep. I only remember bits after that my fathers warm embrace a mans deep voice and Jacob who looked distraught, two days later here I am siting in my second hand chair looking out the window.

November...

December...

January...

February...

March...

April...

June...

July...

August...

The emptiness I feel will consume me I do know that...how could it not? The pain from James bite was not worse than this pain, at least the venom led to an end to the pain but this is emotional pain will _last_ I can feel it...He was my whole existence and now he is..._gone_...

Some people say that the pain will fade but you will have a scar and the pain will fade away gradually, By experience...Scars _can_ open up.


	3. Imprint Running

It had been a long time since I started to hang out with Jake, He was helping me until...he left me like him. I pulled up to the beach as I could hear the soft waves hitting the shore, I let out a gasp as I doubled over from the pain of loosing Jake...my sun, He was helping me and he just decided to leave me alone and for what? I got out shivering at the sudden blast of cold air hitting my face, I slammed the truck door and walked out onto the sand, I could see those men jumping and landing into the waves and I could hear the howls and calls of the men.

I couldn't believe that I was here alone, I shook my head as I let my legs take me away from the truck I could barley care where I was going so when I felt a hot hand on my shoulder I paused and turned around...

* * *

"Paul! Come on"Called out Jared as He pushed me towards the edge I laughed as I tried to pull back form the edge then Sam grabbed my shoulder, I looked forward and I could see a girl with long brown hair and a broken expression, All of a sudden I felt pulled to her and then I let out a yell as Sam pushed me over and I hit the waves sucking in a little water because of the fact I was not prepared.

I swam to the surface and I looked around I saw the girl walking away and I hurried and swam to the shore, I fallowed her and took in her appearance. She had a nice figure but it was almost like she hadn't been eating anything, her long brown hair was dull and lifeless, I wanted to see her eyes to know her name before I could stop myself I reached out a touched her shoulder.

She paused and turned around suddenly I took in a deep breath as I felt the world shift and suddenly I knew this girl was my imprint

* * *

He was tall and muscular just like Jake, His eyes where almost black and his tattoo was the same as Jacobs. I yanked my hand away and took a step back my shoulder tingled where his touch was, He was apart of Sam's cult and he was one of them who took Jacob away from me. The Man's face shifted into a look of shock and sadness, I felt an ache to apologize but It never formed in my mouth.

"What do you want"I asked my voice low and steady but it broke from non use, The man tilted his head to the side and gave me a smirk " I just wanted to know your name"He asked I looked up at him somthing I never had done before it was always to look at somthing else other then the person. I felt tingles rush up and down my spine, My vision blurred around him, and my world was brought together again but i still had to large cracks made from Jacob and E...Edward and the pain was dulled a little.

"Who are you?"I asked realizing that I had been staring to long at him and he was starting to look like a Cheshire cat, "Paul...You?"He asked I bit my lip "Bella Swan"I said. Paul looked down at me and he took a couple of steps away from me like he had been shot, then he took of leaving me behind staring at him...I felt my scars open a little as I watched him run away from me...Why was my name such a curse? I guess he new that I was a danger magnet and couldn't be bothered by such a poor pathetic girl.

I walked slowly back to the Truck the pain in my heart came back with a vengeance with a gust of determination I went to the only place I had ever found true peace...


	4. Wolves

"Paul...You ran away from your imprint?"Called out Jared as he ran to catch up with me, He and Sam saw me running away from Bella, I shook my head "Yes,She is Fucking Bella Swan!"I yelled as Sam started to laugh "This isn't funny"I counteracted as I stopped and turned around to face the two, I couldn't believe I imprinted on a leech lover and Jacobs girl. He would never forgive me that I imprinted on Bella and he would probably hurt her even more if she found out about us...

"Yes it is and no it is not."Said Sam as Jared's laughter died down "Listen dude the best you can do is be with her or you will end up..."Jared stopped the sentance as he made a gurgling sound as he pretended to tie a noose around his neck. I gave him deadly glare and he stopped half way through walking the plank to jump off "Very funny, I know that I will have to see her but damn...I don't want Jacob to find out..not yet"I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

Sam nodded " None of you will think of the imprint between Paul and Bella until I say so!" He barked out an alpha comand at Jared making him nodded and smile at Me "just think dude you have the worst taste in women now"He said as he ran away shifting as he jumped over a log. I growled as I looked at Sam who smirked lightly "Just talk to her, Be her friend"He said as he shifted also I shook my head as I did the same.

* * *

I pulled the truck to a stop as I got out and headed to Edward's Field where the flowers would be blooming and the sunlight would shine, I tripped a couple of times as I pulled my self back up and went in search of the Field. I felt the weird tingles left behind Pauls touch and the whole in my chest seemed to be healed dangerously with two big cracks in it.

"Bella?"Called out a voice making me spin around landing on my butt ungracefully "What do you want!"I asked Paul looked embarrassed as he sat down on the dried up field with me "I didn't mean to run off like that...I left my oven on"He said lamely, For the first time in months I started to giggle and the giggling became full out laughing while he stared at me with amazement. When my laughter died down he tensed up and a growl bubbled in his chest and I looked at him oddly why was a normal boy growling like a dog?_ legend claims that we descended from wolves and that the wolves are our brothers still _No that can not be right

"Bella How charming to see you again" I turned around to see Laurent He was glaring at Paul who was shaking behind me "Laurent"I said He nodded "You remember me...I see you brought a dog to keep you company tell me child when are the Cullens coming back." Laurent stared at me I felt myself panic " They left me I.."He smirked "Than this will be easier than I thought"He said grabbing me roughly by the arm "Victoria plans to kills you slowly but I will show you forgi..."He paused I turned to see Paul shifting into a wolf and then he lunged for Laurent I screamed as Laurent pushed me away.

I flew back my head smacking against the ground, My vision went grey as I saw other wolfs join Paul, I fought the black hole as I felt myself being picked up "It will be alright Bella your safe"

Safe...

_Victoria..._

_No Not Safe..._

_Never Safe..._

_Paul?_


End file.
